I Have A What?
by redjagglerock
Summary: Even 6'4" Dashing Naval Aviators/Lawyers get embarrassed sometimes!
1. Chapter 1: How Did that Happen

I Have A What?!

_A/N: Don't ask me where this came from, but the thought of Harm being thoroughly embarrassed over something so simple just wouldn't get out of my head! The pic associated with the story is what I envisioned for Mac's necklace with a slight modification. This has not been beta'd so mistakes are all mine!_

_Disclaimer: No monetary gain will be made from this story. JAG and its characters are owned by Paramount Productions, CBS, and Donald P. Bellisario. If I owned them, I would be the one in bed with Harm instead of Mac!_

Rabb Residence

Harm steps out of the shower in the master bathroom, glistening with raindrops, and wraps a navy-blue towel around his waist. Mac is in the bedroom laying out their clothes for the ball they will be attending this evening. She is impatiently awaiting her turn in the bathroom for the final touches when she turns and catches a glimpse of his half naked body.

"My, My, Sailor, for a man over forty you are still looking pretty damn good if I say so myself", quips Mac. If what that man could do to a uniform should be illegal, what he could do out of that uniform made her insides turn to mush.

Harm gave her his full flyboy smile and chuckles, "Well, I guess I will have no problem filling my dance card at the ball tonight."

She saunters over to where he is shaving and gives him a swift swat on the six proclaiming, "The only person you will be dancing with this evening, Harmon, is ME, unless I say otherwise."

Harm quirks his eyebrow and glances sideways at his wife, "Oh really my dear, if I am that irresistible, perhaps you should share. There is surely enough of me to go around."

Mac ponders this for a moment as she wraps her arms around him from behind. Her hands slowly drift below his waistline as she gives him a soft caress. "Now Flyboy, while there is definitely more of you than most women can handle, this is mine and mine alone." She slightly squeezes and adds, "Are we clear?"

Harm gulps responding with a barely audible, "Aye, Aye, Ma'am." It's a good thing he had the razor in the sink when she decided to pull that move. He doesn't want to have to explain to the General why he has various cuts all over his face. The last thing he needs is to give the General more ammunition to declare another Marine victory.

Mac gives him a long and meaningful kiss and pats his chest before bantering, "Besides, we wouldn't want you to have to leave the ball early to bail me out of jail."

As she tries to slide away, Harm grabs her around the waist and kisses her again. Just as he releases her, he questions, "And why would I have to bail you out of jail?"

Mac coyly smiles and says, "Well…..I wouldn't want to have to break out my Marine hand to hand combat skills on some unsuspecting young lady who unwisely tries to seduce my husband. It is rather hard to adequately execute an axe kick in three-inch heels."

Harm just shakes his head at her, "And here I thought you were supposed to be the one with the dispassionate plan."

Mac laughs and gives him one more quick kiss, "Nope, I had nine years of those, now all my plans with you are nothing but passionate. I also plan to follow through on one of those plans when we get home tonight. Now Flyboy, get your butt in gear and finish getting ready or the General will have our sixes for being late!"

Harm reluctantly releases her, getting an eyeful of his own as she walks back into the bedroom, clad in nothing but her unmentionables, thigh highs, and heels. He mutters to himself, "Damn, I married one hell of a sexy Marine."

Mac hears him mumbling and queries, "What did you say Harm?"

Harm grins sheepishly, "Nothing dear, can you hand me my boxers please?"

Mac grabs his boxers off the dresser and tosses them in his general direction, hitting him squarely in the face. She giggles at a slack jawed Harm who insists, "You do realize that this means war Marine?"

Harm drops his boxers on the floor, and grabs the body pillow off the bed and starts to chase Mac around the bedroom. As well trained as she is in evasive maneuvers, she is no match for his long stride. In no time, he has discarded the pillow, has hoisted her over his shoulder with one arm, and is tickling her sides with the other. Before she can wiggle out of his grasp or cause him serious bodily injury, he unceremoniously drops her in the middle of the bed and pins her with his whole body. Suddenly, the game of cat and mouse has somehow left their minds, to be replaced with ardent desire. Harm gives her a smoldering look before bending down to kiss her senselessly. His evident arousal pressing into her thigh. Mac arches her back to give him better access while breathlessly whispering, "Honey, we really have to get dressed and go."

Harm continues trailing kisses down her neck, nipping at her pulse point, "Just a few more minutes, baby."

Mac starts running her hands up and down his back, desperately trying to unwrap the towel from his waist to get him closer to where she wants him. She starts to protest, "Harm, it's 6:16, and the ball starts at 8:00."

Harm will never get over the frustration that even when she is dimwitted with passion that she can still give him the exact time. Damn that internal clock of hers! He has been trying for years to throw it off to no avail. He starts pressing open mouthed kisses between the valley of her breasts, going to reach for the front clasp to free her perfect globes to his touch. He looks up at her and grins as one hand flips open the clasp, "Well then, I definitely have more than five minutes before we could even remotely be considered late!"

Mac knows that she is fighting a losing battle. She couldn't stop now if she tried, damn the consequences, and damn her husband for being so sexy! Three years of marriage and they still have a hard time keeping their hands off of each other, even when protocol dictates that they should. She turns them onto their sides, finally divesting Harm of the towel and arches her hips against his. While Harm enjoys the friction of her rubbing against him, he would much prefer to be buried deep inside of her. He quickly rids her of the last remaining clothes barrier, and sweeps his hand down past her curls to judge her readiness for him. Satisfied that she is as ready as he is, he rolls her unto her back and sinks into her warm and welcoming depths. He knows that this time will be fast and furious, they do have a time deadline for now. As they simultaneously reach the culmination of their passion for one another, Mac scrapes her nails across Harm's six. His grunt of her name immediately turns into a cry of pain.

Mac immediately rolls Harm to his back with her resting on top of him searching his face with concern. Unfortunately, this action caused him to wince in pain as well. She is immediately on high alert, as even in some of their most intense encounters, he has never let on to any pain. Mac lovingly caresses his cheek, "Honey, what's the matter, did I hurt you?" Harm merely groans in response. Mac climbs off to sit beside him, getting more worried by the moment. She really hopes that he hasn't re-injured his back, which occasionally bothers him from too many ejections, or "hard landings" as Harm would call them. That would cause a serious problem at the ball tonight.

Mac searches his eyes for some hint of where he is hurting. "Sweetie, can you turn over for me please?"

Harm grimaces as he rolls on to his stomach, bringing his hand back over his six. Mac sighs in relief that the problem isn't in his back, but a little lower. She gently removes his hand and immediately bursts out in laughter at the source of his discomfort. Frustrated, Harm moves to get off of the bed, very unhappy that his wife is laughing at him when he is hurt.

Mac lovingly runs her hand down his back, carefully avoiding his problem area, and apologizes, "Sweetie, I am very sorry for laughing. Just stay right here and I will right back with some items to help you."

Harm is thoroughly confused as she comes back from the bathroom with a warm washcloth and a bottle of tea tree oil. He queries, "Mac, what in the heck is that for? I just need the bottle of Bengay and I'll be good to go. I don't need any of that silly gypsy aromatherapy stuff that all you girls claim is great for you!" The only time he even considered anything gypsy good was years ago when they were in Russia and he was immediately aroused at her attire.

Mac tries to stifle her chuckle, "Sailor, I don't think that Bengay is going to help you here, in fact it would probably exacerbate the problem."

Harm arches his brow slightly, "Well, what is the diagnosis then if I didn't pull a muscle?"

Mac smiles coyly, looking at his well-toned six and the scratch marks she just left there and replies, "Well honey, it appears that I caused you to bleed when I dug my nails in."

Harm gives her his flyboy grin as he reaches up to kiss her nose, "That isn't the first time you have gotten overly enthusiastic during our lovemaking, and it hasn't hurt me before."

Mac giggles, "No flyboy, but it is the first time I raked my nails against a pimple."

Harm, thoroughly embarrassed, abruptly tries to stand up, "I HAVE A WHAT? WHERE? How the HELL did that happen?"

Mac can only grin at his discomfiture as she pushes him back down on the bed. Attempting to placate him she replies, "My guess is when we went running the other day, and stayed in sweaty clothes too long. It wasn't intentional, but we couldn't get back into the apartment for several hours because the fire department was here. Don't worry about it, Sailor, just stay still and I will have you fixed up in time for the ball."

Mac straddles his thighs as she covers his six in tree oil, gently massaging the area around the wound. Harm lies there contentedly until she decides to pour some on the other cheek for good measure. He feels a familiar twitching occurring in the part of him that is pressed into the bed. After she has all the oil on, she places the warm washcloth over the affected area and continues to knead his taut muscles. The twitching Harm was feeling has now become an uncomfortable, rock-solid problem. He couldn't believe his insatiable need for this woman. He buries his face into the pillow and mumbles, "Time check Marine?"

Mac hesitates for a second before answering as she is definitely more focused on her husband's fine physique than she is on what he is saying, "It's 6:58, oh crap, we need to get moving!" She is in full Marine mode now.

Harm grunts something unintelligible into the pillow and all Mac catches is "protocol". She moves her hands up to tickle his sides and whispers, "Want to try that again, in English this time."

Harm grimaces as he rolls over and reaches up to give her a quick kiss, "Nothing important, dear."

Mac just laughs at him. She can't decide whether she prefers him when he is endearingly, boyishly handsome in times like these or when he is dressed to the nines looking sexy as hell. Oh, who is she kidding, she definitely prefers him in his birthday suit! As he fully sits up, she recognizes something amiss as well. She responds, "Nothing important huh, well you are definitely standing at perfect attention there, Sailor."

Harm frustratingly says, "Don't remind me! I'm going to take a quick COLD shower so that we can be presentable at tonight's festivities. Care to join me?"

Mac quirks her eyebrow as she pushes him into the bathroom. "Ok Sailor, but I get to wash your back as I don't want you undoing all of my hard work, AND you have to promise to keep ALL your parts to yourself, we are on a deadline!"

Harm looks back at her as he lets his eyes caress her voluptuous figure, "Who me?"

Mac turns him back around by the shoulders and swats the side of his six that isn't hurt. "Move it Sailor, before I have to explain to the General exactly WHY we are late."

Harm stares at her incredulously, "You wouldn't dare!"

Mac smiles back up at him, "Just behave and I won't have to, get the lead out Squid!"

After their forced military shower at Mac's insistence, they are finally stepping out the bathroom when Mac grabs a loofah and the oil.

Harm complains, "Aww Mac, the girly sponge?"

Mac rolls her eyes at him, "Yes Sailor, the girly sponge, that way neither of us gets carried away again! Now, lie down so I can get you situated."

Harm grudgingly assumes the position as she carefully lathers him up with the ointment in a soothing, but not arousing manner. Harm is disappointed when she declares him "good to go" without so much as a touch to his inflamed flesh.

Harm dons his boxers and takes his dress whites off the closet door as Mac goes to the bathroom to dry and curl her hair. By the time she comes out, he is finishing attaching the fruit salad to his uniform. He looks absolutely stunning, and she has to remind herself that she can only take them off of him after they return home. Her pupils immediately darken as she admires him from head to toe. Harm smiles at her and walks over to give her a quick kiss, "I know that look, Marine. We can pick this back up later tonight. Finish getting ready, I got something to go with your dress."

Mac walks over to the closet and pulls out her crushed velvet navy-blue gown. It has a sweetheart neckline and falls to her ankles. When she turns around fully dressed, Harm is rendered speechless. Once he picks his jaw up off the floor, he tells her, "You are absolutely breathtaking, Sarah."

He walks over to the bureau and extracts a velvet box from the top drawer. Standing in front of her, he opens it to reveal a pair of earrings and a beautiful necklace. The earrings are teardrop with a sapphire at the top, a diamond in the middle, and a ruby at the bottom. The necklace is 18 karat gold with a heart that has a sculpted red rose in the center, sapphires channeling one side the top of the heart, and rubies channeling the opposite side on the bottom of the heart. Mac raises her hand to her open mouth, "Oh Harm, these are beautiful."

Harm pulls the necklace out of the box and steps behind her to put it on. "The lady at the jewelry store told me that the necklace meant 'Forever Yours', I thought that it was perfect for us." He places a kiss to the back of her neck as he finishes clasping the necklace. "I love you so much, Sarah."

Mac finishes putting the earrings in and turns around to snake her arms around Harm's neck. She breathes against his lips, "I love you too, Harm" before engaging him in thoroughly passionate kiss.

As they break apart, Harm gallantly offers Mac his arm, "Ready to dazzle everyone Mrs. Rabb?"

Mac replies, "Lead the way, Sailor, but I still own your dance card tonight."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Jailbait and Old Friends

A/N: While the show never mentioned Captain Sebring having a daughter, I am using Author's Privilege to promote him to Admiral and give him a daughter. Not beta'd, mistakes are mine!

* * *

Ritz Carlton Hotel

Washington, DC

Navy/Marine Corps Ball

As they enter the ballroom, several heads turn to glance at the striking couple. The Captain and the Colonel make quite the entrance. Harm instinctively wraps his arm more protectively around his wife. Mac whispers in his ear, "Power down Sailor, you have just as many admirers as I do."

Harm stealthily glances around the room and notices that Mac is in fact, correct. Almost as many female heads have turned in their direction as male ones. Years ago, this would have tremendously fed his ego, but now, he only had eyes for the woman currently on his arm.

Seeing no sign of the Roberts or the General, they meander over to visit with a few of Mac's co-workers on the Judicial side of JAG, Admiral Morris and Admiral Sebring. Mac smiles as she greets her superiors, "Good evening, Sirs. Beautiful night isn't it?"

Admiral Morris responds first, "Indeed it is Colonel. Good evening to both of you." Harm reaches over to shake both of their hands in greeting. Admiral Morris admires the necklace that Mac is wearing. He winks at Harm and says, "That is a beautiful necklace, Colonel, someone has great taste."

Mac blushes at the compliment, "Indeed he does sir."

Admiral Sebring replies, "Colonel, could I speak with you in private for just a moment."

Harm reluctantly releases his wife, and tells her, "Go ahead, I'm going to go over and speak to Admiral Boone."

Mac gives Harm a quick kiss, "Ok honey, I will check in with you later." Before she turns back to Admiral Sebring, she admires the glorious view of her husband's six as he walks away, remembering how those taut muscles felt under her hands an hour ago. She shivers at the thought, and hopes that they won't have to stay too long at this mandatory event where she is required to maintain a certain level of decorum.

She looks at Admiral Sebring, "What can I do for you, Sir?"

The Admiral sighs, then says, "Well, I'm not one to pussyfart around such things, so I will just ask. Is there any chance you would allow my daughter a dance with the Captain this evening?"

Mac laughs, not at all surprised by his forwardness. The Admiral is rarely one to mince words. She answers, "That would be fine, Sir, but you didn't need to ask for my permission." She is a little astonished at her quick agreement, remembering that she told Harm earlier that his dance card belonged only to her this evening.

Admiral Sebring chuckles, "Colonel, while my daughter may appear to be naïve at some points, she is certainly not as angelic as she seems. She has had an infatuation with the Captain since he defended me all those years ago. I did remind her that the Captain was very happily married to a feisty Marine, and that she would do well to remember that. I offered her no assurances, other than a promise to ask."

Mac smiles, mentally adding axe kick victim #1 to her list before stating, "Well sir, I am sure she is more innocent than some of the other vultures in the room."

As she says this, Admiral Sebring notes with a cursory glance around the room that there are in fact several women eyeing the dashing Captain. He decides it would be advantageous not to mention this fact to Mac. It will be better to remain on her good side, at least until his requested favor has been fulfilled. He offers the Colonel his arm and walks back over to the group. "Colonel Rabb, please meet my daughter, Amelia." He looks to his daughter, "Amelia, please meet Colonel Rabb, Captain Rabb's WIFE." He ensures that he emphasizes the wife part so that Amelia will not pull any of her silly stunts. He continues, "The Colonel has graciously permitted a dance between you and the Captain, if he is agreeable."

Amelia smiles radiantly. You would think that she had just been told that she won the Powerball jackpot! Admiral Sebring arches in eyebrow in Amelia's direction in silent warning. Mac silently kicks herself for agreeing to this. She thinks to herself, 'Oh my, Harm is certainly going to have his hands full with this one.' Mac politely excuses herself from the group and says, "Amelia, come with me and I will take you to meet Harm."

As they walk away, Admiral Sebring quietly laughs at the scene. He has taught his daughter the importance of protocol over the years, but she isn't always apt to follow it. He sincerely hopes that she doesn't do anything to piss off the Colonel, for all of their sakes.

Harm notices his wife walking in his direction with another younger woman next to her. He silently wonders what this is about. He bids Admiral Boone a good evening and moves in the direction Mac is approaching from. When he reaches the two of them, he gives Mac a quick kiss and asks, "Honey, who is your companion?"

Mac politely introduces Harm to the piece of jailbait he will dancing with. Her eyes silently conveying both permission and the fact that this request is a favor to Admiral Sebring. She whispers in his ear, "You had better dance with her like you were dancing with your sister."

Harm, thoroughly enjoying his wife's possessiveness teases, "But Mac, I don't have a sister." He secretly smiles at the reference he made to her so many years ago at a similar function.

She pinches his arms and quietly says, "Need I remind you of our earlier discussion about what belongs only to me?"

Harm gulps, remembering her not so gentle squeeze, "No, ma'am! Just like my sister, got it."

While Harm and Amelia are dancing, Mac notices another woman across the room. She is a tall, leggy, busty blonde that practically has a puddle of drool at her feet by the way she is admiring Harm. Mac mentally checks 'axe kick victim #2.' Mac starts moving in the direction of the blonde, ready to put her in her place Marine style, when she notices a familiar face from the past and breaks out into a huge grin. The blonde suddenly forgotten, she steps in front of him and exclaims, "Well I'll damned, if it isn't Jack Keeter!"

Jack gives her his best flyboy grin, which is no comparison to her husbands' as he says, "No, Martin Baker."

Mac laughs at Harm's old Academy buddy at the mention of the cryptic message that Jack had given Harm in Iraq to tell him that he hadn't ejected from the plane. She gives him a hug and remarks, "You think you are so charming, don't you?"

Keeter can't stop smiling as he mentions, "Well, I would have charmed you when I had you alone in the desert for a few days if it wasn't for the code between brothers."

Mac banters, "The code between brothers huh? Harm wasn't even remotely interested in me all those years ago. And Harm or no Harm, you never would have had a chance with me, and you know it. I'm immune to dress whites and gold wings."

Keeter ribs, "Sarah, he was so in love with you, even back then, that any blind man could see it. If you are so immune to dress whites and gold wings, how did you end up married to a flyboy?"

Not missing a beat, she counters, "I didn't, I married a lawyer."

Keeter simply laughs at her splitting hairs, "He might have the JAG insignia on his shoulder boards, but he still has the gold wings to go with it."

Mac relents a slight bit, "Ah, but I fell in the love with the man, not the uniform."

Jack isn't ready to let her off the hook that easily. He replies, "So you are telling me that you would still love Harm without the flight suit, khakis, dress whites, dress blues, mess dress, or wings?"

Mac ponders this for a moment before answering him with a wink. "Precisely. I personally like him best in absolutely nothing at all!"

Jack's jaw falls to the ground as she has just rendered him speechless.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: A Saucy Minx Indeed

It takes Jack a moment to regain his composure. For a moment, he had forgotten how much of a handful Sarah MacKenzie could be. Her and Harm were definitely a matched set! He pitied any Commanding Officer who had to deal with these two, especially before they admitted their feelings to each other. Sturgis had briefly told him of the amount of sexual tension in the air whenever the two of them occupied a room at the same time. He understood, as he had seen it firsthand in a lonely Iranian desert. He could only imagine how much it grew over the years that they continued to deny their feelings. Once he feels properly grounded again, he asks, "So where is my old Academy buddy?"

Mac cheekily grins, "He got roped into dancing with Admiral Sebring's daughter."

Jack looks at her quizzically, he has absolutely no clue who the hell Admiral Sebring is. He questions, "And you allowed this because….?"

Mac smiles, "Admiral Sebring is one of my superiors, and he asked if Harm would dance with her as a personal favor. I permitted it because I like to see Harm squirm every once in a while, in front of the brass!"

Jack stares at her incredulously. His best friend married one saucy little minx, indeed! He baits her, "So you wanted to see if you could get him to rise to the challenge, huh? Well, if you want to see him squirm, why don't you and I head out to the dance floor and join them."

Mac slips her hand in his and lets him lead her towards the dance floor. She glances around the room to still see no sign of the General or the Roberts. If she had known everyone was going to be so late, she would have indulged in Harm's affections a while longer. She quickly looks up at Jack who is wearing a grin like the cat that ate the canary. How did she end up around so many arrogant flyboy types always trying to one up each other? She stealthily whispers in his ear, "Now Jack, my husband has absolutely NO problem rising to ANY challenge presented to him. Just to make sure, I'll present him with another one when we get home, we'll see how quickly he can peel this dress off of me!"

Jack feels a blush rising up his neck, and he merely nods his head in acknowledgement. He isn't going to be able to rile Mac up. She's had his number since the day they met. Harm, on the other hand, is an easier target and he plans to make the most of it!

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Amelia is trying to make polite conversation with Harm while he is leading her around the ballroom in a waltz. She is so starstruck that she doesn't realize how little he is actually paying attention to her. Harm's interest has suddenly become otherwise occupied. He is glancing over her shoulder resembling a fiery, green eyed monster as he sees his wife lace her hand with Keeter's.

General Cresswell has just entered the ballroom. He was delayed by a meeting with the SecNav and a few foreign officers in one of the side rooms. He immediately notices a thickness in the air that would rival the desert after a sandstorm. He scans his eyes across the dance floor, seeking out the source. He chuckles when he sees that Rabb got roped into dancing with Admiral Sebring's daughter, until he notices the fire emanating from Rabb's eyes. He follows the direction of the hate, landing on the lovely Mac, happily dancing with an unknown officer with Captain's bars. 'Oh hell! What in world is she doing?' he thinks to himself.

Dora Cresswell excuses herself from the Admiral's wives she was talking to and walks up to Gordon, slipping her arm around his waist. She can feel the tension radiating off of him in waves. She looks up at him, "Honey, what's wrong?"

Gordon chuckles, "I'm trying to figure out if I am going to have to diffuse world war 3 tonight."

Dora smiles, "Why, because they decided to put Squids and Jarheads in the same room, with alcohol, and expect them to behave in a civilized manner?"

Gordon looks at his wife disbelieving, "NO! I deal with Sailors and Marines together every day, and they know how to maintain a certain sense of decorum, except maybe those two, gesturing in both Harm and Mac's directions!"

Dora just laughs at her husband immediately defending both the Navy and the Marines in one sentence. "What did Harm and Mac do this time?"

Gordon shakes his head, "Not Harm AND Mac. Surprisingly, the Captain appears to be innocent in this situation. However, I may need to have a talk with that Marine. She has the audacity to be dancing with some unknown Captain, in front of her husband nonetheless, and by the looks of things, Harm is anything but happy! Who in the hell is that guy?"

Harriet and Bud walk up and catch the last bit of the conversation. Bud states matter of factly, "Oh, that's Captain Keeter."

The General ponders this for a moment, the name vaguely ringing a bell. Before he has a chance to voice anything, Bud rambles on, "Captain Keeter was Captain Rabb's roommate at Annapolis, sir. It wouldn't surprise me if he and Colonel Rabb were trying to get a rise out of Captain Rabb."

Cresswell chuckles, "Oh, they are going to get a rise out of him alright, just probably not the type she was looking for!"

Harriet laughs, knowing her children's' godparents all too well, "You've certainly got that right, Sir."

After the song is finished, Harm takes Amelia back to her father with her arm linked in his. He walks to Admiral Sebring and smiles, "Thank you for the honor of the dance with your daughter, Sir." Amelia blushes at the Captain's compliment, he truly is an officer and a gentleman. She just wishes he wasn't married! After chatting for a few minutes, Harm excuses himself to go find his wife. She owes him the first, of what he hopes to be several, dances of the evening!

Meanwhile, Mac has noticed that the Cresswells and the Roberts have arrived and seeks to excuse herself from Jack when she sees the look she is getting from the General. Jack, oblivious to her discomfiture, brushes her off, "Come on Mac, let's go say hi to Bud and Harriet." Mac grits her teeth as they head over there. She was hoping to avoid this.

When Mac and Jack reach the group, Keeter promptly stands at attention in front of the General. He doesn't know who this man is, but he isn't up to torqueing off a higher-ranking officer this early in the evening. Little does he know that has already happened. Mac provides the introductions, "Jack, please meet Major General Gordon Cresswell, JAG's Commanding Officer, and his lovely wife Dora. General & Madam Cresswell, this is Captain Jack Keeter."

Jack is the first to respond in a Southern Drawl, "Ma'am, Sir, I'm pleased to meet you."

The General gives Keeter the once over before saying, "Stand at ease Sailor. Keeter? Now I know where I know that name. You flew several missions for the CIA, and Rabb and MacKenzie had to bail you out a few times."

Jack, rightfully chastised, remarks, "Yes Sir, that would be me. However, I do have a better track record of keeping my planes in the air than Harm does."

The entire group gets a good laugh out of that one, and the ice is temporarily broken. Jack turns to Bud and gives him a firm handshake and a gentlemanly thump on the back. "Bud, it's nice to see you again." He turns to Harriet and lifts her hand to give it a soft kiss. "Mrs. Roberts, you are looking as radiant as ever."

Harriet blushes at the compliment, "Thank you. It's been years since I have seen you, but you are still as charming as ever I see." She does enjoy the occasional attention by some dashing pilots. She is happily married, but not dead!

While he has a quick moment, the General takes a moment to whisper to Mac, "Are you out of your mind?"

Mac, with a twinkle in her eye, innocently says, "Whatever do you mean, Sir?"

The General just shakes his head at this silly Marine, "Ok, you are the one that has to go home with him, not me. But don't say I didn't warn you!"

Mac raises an eyebrow, "What? You think Harm was jealous of Keeter? They have been friends too long for him to have to worry about anything there, and he knows it."

The General continues laughing, "You may think he knows it, but Harm looked like he was ready to blow a gasket when he saw the two of you!"

Mac smiles, "Well then, I guess I will just have to find a way to make it up to him later, then won't I, Sir?

The General smiles back, "I'm sure you will be very persuasive in your argument, your honor. Just don't throw the book at him for trying to protect his territory."

Mac winks, "Sir, I don't think any words will be necessary for me to make it up to him."

The General blushes deeply at her insinuation. He does NOT need any insight into this particular area of his officer's lives. "Colonel, I will leave you to your own devices, just keep it out of MY office."

Mac smiles as they rejoin the group. She is on a roll tonight. Two for two and the night has only begun!

Dora and General Cresswell stay for a few minutes before excusing themselves to go mingle with some of the upper brass. Dora is mildly surprised. She figured he would wait until Harm joined the group to try and keep the peace. The General picks up on her unspoken cue and mutters in his wife's ear, "I think they will be fine. I don't think either of them want to experience a dressing down in front of this crowd. Besides, I think Mac can handle both of them single handedly if she has to."

The rest of the group chats amicably for a few minutes as Keeter regales the group with some of his most recent adventures, Mac talks about a few of her more interesting cases, and Bud and Harriet relate some of their children's silliest tales.

Keeter excuses himself from the group, "It's been great catching up with all of you. I need to go find my Academy buddy, and then a lovely woman to dance with for the evening, since I don't think the Colonel will indulge me with another dance."

Mac and Harriet smack his arms simultaneously from either side of him before Mac threatens, "Behave Jack, or I will have to tell any women you meet tonight some very colorful and embarrassing stories."

Jack knows she means business and bids everyone "Adieu" before he can get himself into any more trouble. Picking on Harm is one thing, ticking off Mac is asking for a death wish, and a slow and painful one at that!


	4. Some Challenges are Better Left Unsaid

A/N: I am still new to publishing stories and I have noticed lots of views, but very few reviews. I would truly appreciate it if you would drop a review after reading. The good, the bad, and the ugly all welcomed. I couldn't resist a mention to one of my favorite movies.

* * *

As Keeter goes searching for a new dance partner, he is intercepted by Harm.

Keeter thumps Harm on the back and banters, "My, My Harm, your dance partners are getting younger and younger each time I see you. That girl was closer to jailbait than any of the ones you used to get in every port we stopped at!"

Harm knows that Jack is merely trying to bait him, but he knows Jack's playbook better than anyone and isn't falling for it. Shaking his head, Harm tells him, "Mac was right, I should have strapped you to the wing of the plane when I had a chance. I don't need any other women in my life, I have Mac, and sometimes she is more than even I can handle. I was simply doing an Admiral a favor. I'd introduce you, but her dad is a judge, and I don't want us both court-martialed."

Jack responds with a full flyboy smile. "I know what you mean. I thought she was going to castrate me a few times when we were in the desert. And you wouldn't dare strap me to a plane! I'm only the second craziest naval aviator out there, so it would be a disservice to our country to take me out."

Harm chuckles, "I wouldn't put it past her. I'm sure she has wanted to do the same to me on more than one occasion, but then she would have to give up our future adorable offspring, so I think I am somewhat safe. And what do you mean, 2nd craziest? I've pulled some interesting stunts before, but I think you have me beat by far, especially with all of those missions that aren't on the books!"

Jack laughs, "We won't discuss those here, but even in all those crazy missions, I have yet to have a missile stuck up my six! Nor have I have tried to land a flying Winnebago, without a tail hook, on an aircraft carrier!"

Harm confidently replies, "The Schwartz was with me, what can I say?"

Jack shakes his head, "Harm, you may have the devil's own luck, but just remember that you only have an academy ring, and a wedding ring. Neither of those have special powers in them!"

"Speaking of rings," Harm counters, "Did you enjoy dancing with MY wife?"

Keeter answers cockily, "You know me, I love having a beautiful woman in my arms. She even offered me a second chance if you weren't up to the challenge."

Harm asks quizzically, "A second chance to do what, exactly?"

Keeter, noticing Mac coming up behind Harm, replies mysteriously, "Now that, buddy, you will have to take up with her."

Harm is about to respond when he feels a soft, warm hand on his shoulder. From the instant desire that runs through his body, that hand can only belong to one person.

Mac looks at Jack as she wraps her arm around Harm's waist, "And what is he taking up with who?"

Jack looks like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, but won't be deterred. "The challenge you offered me if Harm wasn't up to fulfilling it."

Harm feels Mac's grip tighten around his waist and starts rubbing the back of her hand in small circles in an attempt to call her down. She is in full Marine mode now, and Jack is in trouble. She chokes out, "I did not, nor will I ever, offer you any such thing."

Now Harm is extremely curious as to what the discussion is about and also realizes he needs to diffuse this situation quickly.

Mac turns to Harm and quietly says through gritted teeth, "Baby, please come dance with me before I kill him. I'll explain on the dance floor."

Harm turns to Mac and gives her a loving kiss. "I would love to Mrs. Rabb." He tells Keeter, "Try not to get in too much trouble tonight, or at least any more of it."

Mac gives Jack one more look filled with hate before interlacing her fingers with Harm's to go dance with her husband. Jack returns to his earlier quest of searching for a dance partner, and maybe something more.

With the woman he loves completely wrapped in his embrace, Harm whispers, "Do you want to tell me what that was all about?"

Mac's eyes flash another burst of anger before she runs her index finger down Harm's cheek, giving him a loving kiss before whispering, "Honey, I am perfectly capable of handling Keeter. I have been dealing with arrogant aviators for years."

Harm raises both of his eyebrows, "Are you saying that I am cocky?"

Mac rubs her hands down Harm's back and gives the unhurt side of six a gentle squeeze as she tells him, "Oh baby, you are very cocky! Too cocky for most women to handle. However, you fit this Marine perfectly!"

Harm notices her subtle shift to change the topic, but his curiosity is slightly beating out his desire at the moment. "While I happen to agree, you are avoiding my earlier question, your Honor."

Mac replies coyly, "What question would that be?"

Harm decides he needs to turn the heat up a notch, and starts lightly nuzzling her neck, inhaling the soft scent of her sweet perfume. "About what you challenged Keeter to do."

Instantly, her rage is back. She sputters, "The only challenge I mentioned to Keeter was seeing how quickly YOU could peel this dress off of me later."

Harm pauses his nuzzling for a moment as her words and the implications of how that related to Keeter penetrate his brain. He gives her a quick kiss and tells her, "I will be more than happy to take you up on that offer just as soon as protocol lets us out of here." He starts to loosen his hold on her as the song comes to and end before adding, "However, I will be right back."

Mac, already missing the warmth of his embrace as he pulls back, asks, "And just where do you think you are going, Sailor? I was looking forward to another dance."

Harm gives her a small smile, but she can see the intensity behind his eyes, as he says. "To deck Keeter."

Mac grabs his arm, "Harm, Wait….."


	5. Chapter 5: An Ally in the Wings

Mac takes a firm grip on the back of his arm, "Sailor, take a deep breath, and let's walk outside for a minute."

Furiously, Harm turns around, "Sarah, do not try to "handle" me right now, I'm not in the mood."

Mac leads him to the balcony as she tries to calm him down a little, "I realize that Keeter may have been a bit overzealous in his attempts to rile you up, but honey, you know he didn't mean anything malicious by it. He is just trying to get your goat. Besides, there is enough brass in this room to replace half of Congress."

Harm sighs, "Babe, I love you dearly, but Keeter has to realize that this isn't just teasing some girl in some port. You are not some meaningless conquest, some infatuation, or some fling." He runs his index finger down her cheek, "You, are the woman I am totally in love with, and devoted to for the rest of my life."

Mac gives him a slow, deep kiss before releasing her hold. As the kiss gradually comes to an end, she softly tells him, "Please just consider the potential consequences of your actions before you go off half-cocked."

Harm relents, "I promise to try" and adds with a wink over his shoulder, "And you like me fully cocked, not half-cocked" as he walks away.

Mac merely shakes her head. That man can infuriate her and send shivers down her entire body all in one split second. In all these years together as partners, friends, and then lovers, she still hasn't completely figured him out!

The tight clench of Harm's jaw as he leaves makes her realize she isn't going to be able to talk any further sense into him now. As she follows a few steps behind him inside, she berates herself "What in the world was I thinking?" Normally, her husband is very level headed. However, she knows how over protective he can be, and she knows how jealous he can get. She just had to go and push the buttons to unleash both of those emotions at an event filled with their superiors. She needs to quickly find a way to prevent the impending disaster since her methods of persuasion are obviously not working. General Cresswell already sensed the prior tension, gave her a warning, and the last thing she needed was her husband in the brig. Wasn't she joking with him earlier in the evening that he would have to bail her out? Looks like she had the wrong player in mind. Hmm, this sounds eerily familiar, like the night before Bud & Harriet's wedding. She doubts that the General would be as understanding as Admiral Chegwidden had been. Then again, she doesn't see the General ending up in the brig with Harm. She takes a quick scan of the room for someone with enough authority to try to talk her husband out of this madness without getting him dressed down. She spots an unknowing ally over by the buffet table, "AHA", and starts to move in his direction.

Harm is on a mission, striding across the ballroom like a lion stalking his prey, and he would definitely acquire his intended target. He is completely enraged by the fact that Jack would even have the gall to proposition HIS wife. Ok, maybe that isn't quite the way he would put it. He didn't proposition her, he insinuated to Harm that if offered, he would sleep with her. Jack had pulled some pretty crazy crap before, but this just took the cake. They had been friends for so long, he couldn't even dream that Jack would cross the line with something like this. Keeter didn't need to worry about Mac threatening to castrate him, Harm will gladly take care of that himself! What happened to the bond between brothers? Was Jack going through some mid-life crisis? Harm realizes that Jack is still a little lost boy needing the wind in his hair and the clouds under his feet. He felt that way himself too, until he finally had the courage to face everything he felt for Mac AND act on it. All Jack needed was the right woman to tame his cockiness and make him realize that there was more to life than flying by the seat of your pants all the time. However, HIS wife was not that woman! Yes, she could probably tame his lost boy tendencies, but Keeter would be left writhing in pain when she was done with him. Thankfully, she had taken the more subtle approach with Harm, but it had taken several years before she wore him down. And married or not, he still wouldn't put it past her to knock him flat on his six if she needed to!

A bystander in the wings notices the wide stance of the man swiftly making his way across the room. He also notices the look on his face and immediately thinks "Oh, shit!" It's been several decades since he saw that same determined look on a similar man's face, directed at him, and he will never forget it. He yells out, "Hammer", but his cry falls on deaf ears. He decides he needs a more direct approach, and steps directly into Harm's flight path, and orders, "Stand Down, Captain!"

Harm immediately steps back, astonished at the intrusion, and comes eye to eye with his former CAG, Admiral Boone.


	6. Heart To Heart One Aviator To Another

Harm's godfather stares at him with disgust in his eyes, "Son, just what in the world do you think you are doing?"

Harm calls upon every ounce of military discipline he has to reply, "Admiral, with all due respect, you have no idea what this is about."

The Admiral chuckles, "Oh, I believe I do. I recall seeing a similar look on your father's face one night when I danced with your mother. He wanted to kill me too."

Harm smiles slightly at that. The CAG knows them all well enough to be able to compare Harm and Keeter's relationship to that of him and his former wingman. Harm imagines that some of his overprotectiveness was directly inherited from his father, but he doesn't remember seeing it too much in the short amount of time he had with him. Harm finds it rather amusing to hear his dad considered decking Admiral Boone. Harm remarks, "This is about far more than just a dance. I wouldn't get this upset over just that."

The CAG isn't quite sure if he is telling the truth or not. He knows how jealous Harm gets when it comes to other men and Mac. He isn't sure if the fact that said "other man" is one of his best friends is a help or a hindrance to the current situation. Even in his youngest jet jock days, the Admiral was nowhere as brazen as Keeter. Add to that the fact that Keeter is a playboy by trade and likes to rile Harm up at the same time makes for a very potent combination. He tells Harm, "I might be old, but I am not deaf, blind, or stupid! So, if this isn't about a dance, then what has you ready to take his head off?"

Harm stares at his feet and mumbles, "He insinuated that he would be more than willing to engage in carnal activities with my wife if given the opportunity. Or at the very least, undress her."

The CAG stares at Harm incredulously. He honestly can't believe that Jack would have said something like that. "Do you want to repeat that, Harm?"

Harm looks up, and the Admiral can see him trying to hold back all the rage he is feeling, "Do I really have to, Sir?"

The CAG sympathizes with the turmoil that Harm is feeling. "No son, you don't. Now, you go back to your wife, please give her a hug for me and tell her I will catch up with her later. I will take care of Keeter."

Harm starts to argue, "But Sir,…this is my fight, not yours."

The CAG shakes his head, "Harm, that might be true, but I have somewhat been in his shoes before, and I can probably get him to see reason better than you can. Besides, simply beating the crap out him isn't going to address the underlying issue, and all it will do is land you both in the brig! And knowing you, you would regret it later, regardless of how good it would feel in the moment. I'm pulling rank! Now, march your butt back to the lovely Sarah, and go mingle with some friends and calm down. That's an order!"

As Harm does an about face, he scans the crowd for Mac. He finds her as she is slightly nodding her head at something behind him. He glances quickly over his shoulder to find Admiral Boone winking at Mac. He chuckles to himself, thinking "Why that little sneak!"

Admiral Boone finds Keeter shamelessly flirting with the woman Mac had dubbed "axe kick victim #2". Unbeknownst to Keeter or the Admiral, she is the same tall, busty blonde that was eyeing up Harm like a piece of meat earlier. She is hanging onto his every word, thoroughly smitten by the dress whites and gold wings. When he approaches them, he can smell the bourbon radiating off of Keeter. He thinks to himself, 'Well, that partially explains his behavior, but then again, he wouldn't have danced with Mac that drunk.' He places a hand on Jack's shoulder, and politely sticks out his hand to the woman, "Good evening, I'm Admiral Boone."

She gives him her best smile, happy to have snagged the attention of another aviator, even if this one is old enough to be her father. She extends her hand and says with her saccharin sweet voice, "I'm pleased to meet you Admiral, I'm Melissa Krennick."

As they shake hands, all sorts of warning bells are going off in the Admiral's head. He clears his throat and inquires, "Any relation to Admiral Alison Krennick?"

Melissa replies, "Why yes sir, she is my older sister. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to make it tonight, but she insisted that I still come to make apologies for her unintended absence."

The Admiral thinks to himself, 'I'm sure she did.' He gives Melissa a half flyboy grin and states, "Well her loss is our gain. However, I need to steal this Sailor a way for a few minutes to discuss some business if you don't mind excusing us."

Melissa blushes at his compliment, "No problem, as long as both of you promise to save me a dance for later."

Keeter responds in his best cowboy drawl, "I will be happy to oblige you, Ma'am."

The Admiral pulls a couple of cigars out of his pocket and nods towards the balcony, "Shall we, Jack?"

Jack proceeds to follow the Admiral outside to the far corner of the balcony, outside of view of anyone else. "What did you want to talk about, CAG?"

Admiral Boone looks Keeter square in the eye and promptly smacks him upside the back of his head.

Jack rubs his head and exclaims, "What the hell was that for?"

The Admiral bellows, "Where would you like me to start? The comments you made to Mac, the fact that you smell like the inside of a bourbon bottle, the way I had to stop Harm from decking you, or the fact that you are sweet talking the younger sister of a barracuda who repeatedly sexually harassed your best friend in his early years at JAG. Good Lord, Jack! Would you please at least show some honor and dignity for the uniform that you wear instead of using it as a chick magnet!"

Jack stares at his former CAG completely befuddled by this turn of events. He starts to defend the accusations, "I was only mildly flirting with Mac, she never puts up with any of my crap anyway, so I didn't think anything of it. After I finished dancing with her, I was standing at the bar when some idiot sloshed his whole double bourbon all over my uniform which is why I smell like a bottle of it. I have only had two drinks total tonight! I didn't mean to piss Harm off, and I will apologize to both of them if it will make you feel better. And why do you care who in the hell I flirt with?"

The Admiral just shakes his head at one of his former ace pilots. "You are totally missing the point here, Jack," and then the truth dawns on him, "You're jealous!"

Jack sighs, "Yeah, I guess I am. I miss having the friend that I could go out and shoot the shit with about everything and nothing. I miss having my wingman to pick up girls with." Jack hangs his head before reluctantly admitting, "But most of all, I see how happy they are, and part of me wants to experience a love like theirs. When he looks at her, nothing else in the world exists. She looks at him the same way. I've never felt anything remotely close to that with anyone."

The Admiral is shocked that Keeter is finally letting some of his shield slip away. He solemnly says, "Jack, sit down." He hands him a cigar as he also lights his own before continuing, "I've been in your shoes. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Harm, and just so you know, it took a while for him to acknowledge my words of wisdom and do something about it too. I understand what it's like to live the life of a confirmed bachelor and sacrifice everything for duty and country. I've experienced enough loss that I never want to let anyone get close enough to me to hurt me again. But one day, you will meet the right woman, and she will walk past every defense you have, and even those you haven't invented yet. She will be able to see into your soul, and no matter how hard you try to fight it, a part of her will always exist in your heart. It will be up to you what you choose to do with it."

Jack silently wondered, 'When did the CAG become a psychologist?' He had summed up everything that Jack didn't want anyone to know perfectly. They sat out on the balcony for a while, each contemplating the words spoken.


	7. You Know Dashing and Dancing and Vixen

A/N: Chapter 6 had references to 2 other TV Shows. Can anyone tell me what they were? 

* * *

While the CAG and Keeter have their heart to heart on the balcony, Harm has made his way back over to Mac. She is conversing with Bud and Harriet, and they all seem to be having a splendid time.

Harm greets Bud and Harriet with a warm handshake and hug, respectively. He is immediately apologetic for his absence, "I'm sorry that I have been so tied up this evening that we haven't had a chance to catch up yet."

Harriet looks up at him with a twinkle in her eye, "No worries, Sir, we rather enjoyed watching you squirm while you were dancing with Admiral Sebring's daughter!"

Harm rolls his eyes. "Very funny, Harriet. It wouldn't have been so bad if she would have just let me lead. Instead she kept stepping all over my feet!"

Harriet teases, "Well, she probably thought she needed to lead since your attention was diverted."

Harm partially raises his eyebrow and looks to Bud for assistance. Bud chuckles, "It's the price of duty, I'm afraid. I'm not looking forward to achieving the rank where I have to play in all the politics also."

Mac chimes in, "I hate to tell you, Commander, but you are already there."

Harm wraps his arm around Mac's shoulders and leans to whisper in her ear, "Speaking of politics, you found a way to "handle" me anyway, didn't you?"

Mac looks deep into his eyes and murmurs against his lips, "Why Captain, I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Harm gives her a soft kiss. "By the way, Admiral Boone says 'hello'."

Mac innocently replies, "Really? I didn't know the CAG was here!"

Harm raises his eyebrow and pulls her in closer against him, "Uh huh. You, Mrs. Rabb, are a sneaky little devil, and we will deal with your mischievous behavior when we get home."

Mac runs her hand seductively down his chest, "Now Sailor, it seems you are encouraging me to see how much more trouble I can cause this evening vice trying to keep myself out of it."

A course of desire runs through Harm as he snorts, "Just no court martial offenses, ok?"

Harriet and Bud stare at their two best friends and start laughing. They haven't heard a word they said, but they still feel like voyeurs.

Mac is the first to break the spell that her and Harm are under and asks, "What is so funny?"

Harriet giggles, "You are, Ma'am. I still can't believe the two of you tried to deny how in love with each other you were for so long. It was so obvious to everyone around you that it was frightening."

Bud adds, "Several of us, including the Admiral, considered locking you in a room together on more than one occasion. The only reason we didn't was we weren't sure if you would finally act on your feelings, or kill each other! So naturally, in either scenario, we didn't know how much time it to would take to be able to safely open the door."

Harm and Mac join in the merriment, appreciating their friends' good-natured ribbing. They reply in unison, "We figured it out." That simple statement makes the whole group laugh more.

Harm is about to go get everyone a fresh round of drinks when a dashing Commander, standing 6'2" with blonde hair, and gorgeous blue eyes meanders over to the group. From the looks of his ribbons and insignia, he is a Public Affairs Officer. Bud smiles and shakes his hand, "Commander Jackson, it's great to see you again."

Harriet and Mac exchange questioning glances. First of all, this guy is drop dead gorgeous. Secondly, how does Bud know him?

Mac feels Harm start to bristle against her, and immediately interlaces her fingers with his. She silently wonders what has gotten into him tonight. Even before the incident with Keeter, he has been in super over protective mode this evening. She also hasn't seen him get this jealous in several years. He almost seems clingy. She's just not sure if a strategic exit from others for a little while will suffice, or if it will need to wait until they get home. Either way, she will get to the bottom of it. All of a sudden, it dawns on her, "the bottom of it"! He's embarrassed about the blemish they discovered before the ball, and it has him completely on edge. Well, she will just have to get her silly Flyboy back on solid ground! Just as soon as she can find a place alone to reassure him.

Bud offers introductions to the group, "CDR Jackson came aboard the Seahawk my last few months there, and we served together in the Public Affairs Office. CDR, this is my beautiful wife, Harriet. This is Captain Rabb, a trial lawyer and investigator with the JAG Corps, and Colonel Mackenzie, a judge with the JAG Corps."

Harm shoots daggers at Bud for introducing his wife using her maiden name. Thankfully, Mac jumps in, "A pleasure to meet you Commander, I only became a judge just before Harm and I got married."

Recognition dawns for CDR Jackson, "Ahh yes, Rabb and Mackenzie, the Dynamic Duo of Investigators from JAG. I remember the Captain speaking fondly of the two of you. He mentioned that you were a great team, but would be even better once you resolved the sexual tension surrounding you. I'm glad to see that you finally extended that teamwork to your personal lives as well."

Mac turns several shades of red at the insinuation, perhaps they were blind for several years. She wonders how many other Captains have made similar comments over the years.

Harm, feeling slightly more comfortable, extends his hand to the man and gives him a firm handshake, complete with his signature grin, "Yes, she has made me the happiest man alive." He gives Mac a quick kiss on her forehead before stating, "Now, if you all would excuse us, I would like to take my lovely wife for a spin."

Harm and Mac head out to the dancefloor. CDR Jackson looks at Bud, "With your permission, Bud, I would love to take your wife for a stroll around the dance floor, if she would be so kind to oblige me."

Harriet blushes as Bud tells, him, "That's fine with me, Sir. My leg could use a rest anyway."

CDR Jackson extends his hand to Harriet, and the two of them head out to join Harm and Mac.

As the couples are twirling away on the dance floor, Admiral Boone and Captain Keeter come back in from the balcony. The Admiral takes one look at Harm and Mac, thoroughly lost in each other on the dance floor, and taps Keeter on the shoulder. "Now Keeter, take a look at that and tell me what you see?"

Jack looks at the couple in question. They are dancing as close together as protocol will allow in this setting, gazing into each other's eyes, lovingly. "My best friend happier than I ever thought he could be. After he lost his father, and then Diane, I never thought he would open himself up to the possibility of loving someone again. They look as blissful now as they did on their wedding day. She grounds him, but in a way that still makes him feel like he is flying high above the clouds."

Admiral Boone nods his agreement, "So why would you want to create friction between them?"

Jack vehemently states, "CAG! I told you I had no designs on Mac! I really just wanted to mess with Harm a little, but I can see where I might have crossed the line this time."

The CAG thumps him on the back, "Good man! My work here is complete. Jealousy really isn't a good color on either one of you." He nods in Harm and Mac's direction, " When the two of them float back down to planet earth, I'll play referee so you and Harm can mend fences. Then, we can work on finding you the right woman! Don't think for a minute I'm letting you get cozy with the Krennick woman! You can dance with her, but that had better be as far as it goes. You hear me, boy?"

Jack gives him a full flyboy grin, "Geesh CAG, and here I thought I was a grown man who was capable of making his own decisions."

Admiral Boone responds in kind, "A man, yes. Grown? Maybe. And when you start making the RIGHT decisions, I'll stop interfering!"

Keeter announces, "I'm going to get a drink, I'll catch up with you later." As he walks away, he mumbles, "Precisely what I need, someone else trying to be my conscience."

Admiral Boone bellows, "I heard that!"

Jack just shakes his head and continues walking towards the bar. He has gotten into more trouble tonight that he has on his last ten missions for the CIA combined. UGH! He knows better than to push the CAG too much though. The Admiral has a direct line to the one woman who would yank him by his ear, and ensure he knows how to behave properly. As much as he loves Harm's grandmother, that is not the immediate greeting he would want upon seeing her again. And the crazy old bat would drive down here tonight if she felt she needed to! He shudders at the mere thought of that!

The final few notes of the waltz are drifting through the room as Harm takes Sarah's hand and brings it to his lips for a soft kiss. This simple, tender touch, reminds her of all the reasons she fell in love with him. Years ago, she trained herself to suppress the emotions that he evoked with his chivalrous gestures. Now, all it did was flame her desire. Breathless from just this tiny expression of his love, she touches her forehead to his and whispers, "Let's get some air, Sailor."


	8. Chapter 8: Caveman Tendencies

Harm offers Mac his arm, and she wraps her arm around his well-toned bicep as they make their way out to the terrace. The man may be in his 40's, but he is still in excellent shape. She would prefer to wrap her arm around his waist with her hand slightly below his beltline, but this is an official function and she has to behave herself, at least in front of others. Once she has him outside, all bets are off!

Harm leads her to a quiet dark corner of the balcony, and presses her up against the wall before he gently lowers his lips to hers. The kiss starts out soft and tender, but soon escalates, as his pent up passion starts to erupt. Her hands roam over the wide expanse of his back as she nips his lower lip. He groans, and slightly grinds his hips into hers. They take a quick breath of air, before Mac traces the seam of his mouth with her tongue, starting another passionate kiss. As his desire for her grows, it becomes very evident as it presses against her stomach. Harm runs his hands over her hips, pulling her more tightly against him, as his tongue continues to tangle with hers. She lets out a low, sultry moan and lets her hands drift lightly over his tight six in a soft caress. Harm realizes this is getting a bit out of hand for their current setting, and starts to slow the kiss down before he ravishes his wife right here and gets them both in hot water. He reluctantly pulls his mouth away, and presses his forehead against hers, both of them completely flushed, and panting heavily. Mac brings her hands back up, and toys with the buttons on his dress whites, anxiously anticipating the moment she can remove them from him later tonight. As soon as she is able to catch her breath, she asks, "How much longer do we need to stay here tonight?"

Harm sighs, "At least another hour or so, to maintain proper appearances. However, I would just like to toss you over my shoulder, carry you out of here, and take you home and have my way with you. Do you think General Cresswell and Admiral Morris would mind?"

Mac swats him playfully, "You are not going caveman on me! Even if they wouldn't object, I would!"

Harm gives her a flyboy grin, "Where is your sense of adventure, Mac?"

She reaches up to wipe lipstick off the corner of his mouth, "Now Flyboy, you know very well, from personal experience, that I have an adventurous side." She ponders his statement for a moment and then adds, "Come to think of it, you hoisting me over your shoulder would give me the perfect view. And if you angle me just right, I could bite that little area on your tush where you are currently having a slight problem!"

Harm steps back slightly from her embrace with a shocked look on his face, "You wouldn't dare!"

She raises her eyebrow at him, "You treat me like you are rescuing some damsel in distress, and I most certainly will!"

Harm laughs, "Yeah, yeah. I know you are a Marine, and you can take care of yourself."

She reaches up to cup his cheek and gives him a soft kiss, "And yet, you love me anyway."

Harm whispers against her lips, "Yes I do, forever and always," before he deepens the kiss.

A clearing of a throat behind them makes them reluctantly end their kiss. Admiral Boone says, "While I hate to break you two apart, General Creswell is looking for you. I'll stall him at the bar for a few minutes, while you two take a quick moment to make yourselves presentable, instead of looking like two teenagers who have been making out in the car!"

Mac blushes almost the same shade of red as the rubies in her necklace, while Harm has a shit eating grin on his face. "What can I say, Admiral, I just can't get enough of this woman."

The Admiral silently thinks, 'like father, like son.' He tells him, "Save it for when you get home, Hammer! I expect you at the bar in 2 minutes!"

Harm steals another quick kiss before telling him, "Aye, Aye, Sir."

Mac pushes him away, "Harm!"

Admiral Boone shakes his head at this godson as he walks back inside. He would run his hand through his hair, if he had any! Harm and Jack are going to be the death of him one day!

Mac does her best to smooth out her dress, and makes sure that Harm has no visible signs of any more lipstick on his face before she asks, "Are you ready to go back in, Sailor?"

Harm gives her a sweet smile, "No, but duty calls, so lead the way Mrs. Rabb."

They walk back in from the terrace arm in arm, and head over to the bar where Admiral Boone and General Creswell are standing. They are greeted by General Creswell, with a twinkle in his eye, "Colonel, Captain, you weren't by any chance engaging in any activity that would force me to bring charges against you, were you?"

Harm gives him a cheeky grin, "Of course not Sir, I was simply showing the Colonel the lovely skyline of the city."

The General takes one look at Mac's swollen lips and says, "Right! And I can pilot an F-14 just as well as you can!"

Harm sheepishly admits, "Busted, Sir."

The General just smiles, "It's ok, Harm. I know what it's like to be in love, just don't embarrass yourselves too much."

Mac wraps her arm around Harm's waist a little tighter before replying for both of them, "We understand, Sir."


End file.
